Forever At Last
by mattvs
Summary: Leo has a question for Kendrix, but with Deviot's return, he may not be able to ask it. (Sequel to When All Is Said And Done)


**Disclaimer: **Leo, Kai, Damon, Kendrix, Maya, Mike, and Karone, and all other characters in this story are property of Saban Entertainment and Fox, this story is for fun, and is making no profits. 

**Author's Note: **After much thinking on it, I decided to write one final story for the Leo and Kendrix love series as you might call it. Special thanks go to N'Sync for their song: "This I Promise You". This story takes place two months after the episode "Triple Force". I hope you like the story.

Forever At Last By: Blue Ranger 

Leo Corbett walked slowly towards the GSA building, he had a burning desire to ask her now, but decided not to, instead, he decided to save it for a surprise.

Flashback:

"Kendrix, there's something I need to tell you," Leo said stopping and turning so that he faced her. 

"What is it Leo?" Kendrix asked, she stared intently into his eyes. 

"I wanted to tell you that I..," he was struggling for words now, he had been waiting all these months to tell her, but now his strength seemed to have left him, gathering the remaing courage he had, he said weakly: "I love you Kendrix Morgan, and I'll never stop loving you." 

She stared at him for a minute in amazement, then with tears of joy streaming down her face and a smile, her voice just above a whisper she said: "I love you too Leo Corbett, I always have, and I always will."

End Flashback.

Leo smiled, he patted his pocket to make sure the box was still there. He realized that waiting until later to pop the question to her was a good idea. As he finished debating this, Kai walked up to him.

"Hey Leo," Kai said, "On your way to ask her to lunch?"

Leo grinned and said: "I was, but decided not to, I had something better in mind."

Kai chuckled, and said: "Guess the old saying is true, love is enternal."

"You can say that again. But please don't."

Kai grinned then asked: "So what is this other thing you had in mind."

Leo hesitated a second, then looking around to make sure no one was looking, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out the box, he opened it. Inside, sparkling with the rays of the sun, was a diamond ring.

Kai stared at it for a second then looked at Leo and said: "Are you serious? You're really gonna ask her?"

Leo nodded.

Kai stood their and stared, then said: "I guess Mike was right, it is your destiny to be together."

Leo managed a weak smile and said: "I hope so."

"You really love her don't you?" Kai asked, "I mean I know you do, but you're really up to settling down with her?"

"She's what every guy could want; she's smart, pretty, funny, easy to talk to," Leo replied seriously, "What more could I want in my life, than a girl like that." "I just hope she doesn't say no."

"Trust me, if she loves you as much as you love her, she won't say no," Kai said, "But in case she does, I hope you kept the reciept!"

He ducked just as Leo swung his hand up to smack him upside the head.

"So, have you thought about how you're gonna ask her?" Kai asked seriously."

"Not yet, I'm still trying to decide the right moment to ask her," Leo replied.

"Well just remember if you don't ask her tonight, it's your turn to cook dinner."

"I thought it was Damon's?" Leo said in surprise.

Kai shook his head and said: "Nope, Mike cooked last night, and Damon and Alpha are working on the Megaship."

Leo shook his head in disbelief, then said: "Does Damon really think he can rebuild the Megaship?"

Kai shook his head and grinned, then he said: "You never do pay much attention do you?" "He and Alpha were able to salvage some of the ship, what they've been doing is building a new complex for us, so if ever we encounter the forces of evil again, and have to resume our duties as Power Rangers, we'll have a base to operate from, thankfully, it will be underground and protected."

"Hopefully, we've seen the last of Trakeena's forces," Leo replied with a serious look on his normally calm face.

* * *

Unknown to any of the rangers, a strange glow had appeared in the depths of what remained of the Scorpion Stinger. Slowly, Deviot's form appeared. He collapsed to the floor breathing heavily.

"The ship's been destroyed, the Stingwingers destroyed, and my strength almost gone," Deviot snarled.

As he was looking around, his eyes fell upon the cocoon. It looked as though it was still somewhat intact. Slowly Deviot stood up and eyed it in hope.

"I wonder," he said as he made his way towards it, "If the cocoon will still work. Trakeena may have used it to become more powerful, but I'm sure there's still plenty of power left in it to reenergize my powers, if not make me stronger!"

Without any further word, he stepped into the cocoon and slowly a bright light filled his vision. 

"Yessss, it's working, ha ha ha ha," Deviot laughed evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kendrix Morgan sat at her lab table in the GSA's R&D lab. As she sat their, she couldn't help but turn and stare at the photo that sat at her right. It was a picture of Leo in his Hawaiian Shirt and Kakki's. Kai had snapped photos of the two of them a couple of weeks before at a picnic the group had gone on. Kai had mentioned that Leo slept with the photo of her on the wall next to his bunk. The thought made Kendrix smile and think of that night on the beach when she had finally been able to tell Leo the truth about how she felt about him.

"Thinking about him?" said a voice behind her.

Startled, Kendrix whirled around to see Mike smiling. She let out a sigh of relief then said: "Mind not sneaking up on me like that, you scared me."

"Sorry," Mike said, "Just thought I'd see how you're doing since we haven't seen much of you up in command."

Kendrix turned back to the experiment she had been working on, and said: "I've been a little busy."

"Well hopefully Leo will be able to take you away from that tonight," Mike said smiling.

Kendrix stopped what she was doing, to turn and give him a look of both amusement and question. 

"And what is that supposed to mean?" "Does Leo have something up his sleeve?"

Mike only smiled and shrugged. "Can't say," he replied, "Leo wants it to be a surprise, but I'm pretty sure you'll like it."

Without another word, Mike turned and walked out of the room and left Kendrix to try and figure out what all of this meant.

* * *

On the Scorpion Stinger, Deviot stepped out of the cocoon, completely transformed. One hand was now more of a tentacle, and his other hand and his feet had become claws. His laugh had grown more metallic than ever, and his face had taken on an insectoid appearance. 

"Now to set my plan in motion," he hissed. 

Raising his clawed hand a beam of green light enveloped the ship and it began to reshape into a sort of massive hive, then it sank below the moon's surface. Once it had settle, thousands of small bugs had appeared in the main room. Seeing them, Deviot sneered viciously.

"Ah, my new army awaits. Arise my loyal subjects."

With a flash of bright light, the bugs had become an army of thousands of Stingwingers. However unlike the original ones, these ones were mutated, instead of hands they now had huge claws, and their wings were more detailed, with leathery texture. They all stood before him and bowed to him in respect. 

Deviot laughed sadistically, then said: "It's time I exacted my revenge on those annoying Power Rangers. I think I shall exact my revenge on the Red Ranger first, and take from him, what he values most. Stingwingers go seek out the Pink Ranger, and bring her to me!"

With that, a dozen Stingwingers vanished with a flash of light.

Looking towards the rest, Deviot said: "The rest of you, prepare the hive, let's see what the Red Ranger will think of his precious Pink Ranger after she's endore the trials of my prison!"

* * *

Meanwhile, that evening as they walked through the converted city dome, Kendrix noticed that Leo seemed oddly quiet. Her suspicions were arosed even more when their wall led them to the old docking port where they first meet.

Kendrix looked around, then looked at Leo and said: "Leo, why are we here?"

Leo turned to her and smiled, then he said: "Because this is where we first meet, and I want it to be here that I asked you."

"Asked me what?" Kendrix said suddenly becoming worried.

Leo took her hands in his, and stared intently into her eyes, the said slowly: "Kendrix, your the first and only woman I've ever meet that I've feel close to, when I first meet you, something inside of me clicked, and for the first time, I felt a sort of completeness. Your smart, your funny, your caring, whenever your around, you make me feel alive when I'm with you. I can't and don't want to picture my life without you.

Before Leo could say anymore, the Stingwingers appeared and attacked. Both Kendrix and Leo were kicked and sent flying into one of the benches, painfully pulling themselves to their feet. Raising their wrists with their morphers on them, they looked at each other and nodded.

"Go Galactic!" Leo shouted.

In a flash, he and Kendrix and transformed into the Red and Pink Galaxy Rangers. Drawing their Quasar Sabers, they ran at the Stingwingers and began to battle it out. 

Kendrix did a cartwheel flip and brought her saber's blade across the chest of the first Stingwinger that came at her. Then she did a half-spin and slashed the other Stingwingers around her. They collapsed on the ground in a array of sparks. 

Meanwhile Leo too had his hands full with the Stingwingers, he had already drawn his saber and was slowly picking off the bug creatures up to three at a time. He landed one with a roundhouse kick, before slashing it across the chest with the blade of his sword. He then nailed another with a wheel kick, smashing the heel of his food into the side of its head, it too fell to the ground stunned.

Despite all their attempts, Leo and Kendrix were over matched. In a matter of minutes both of them fell to the ground in a shower of sparks. Leo who had taken a particularly hard blow, demorphed and lay their in pain, before the Stingwingers held pulled him painfully to his feet and pinned his arms behind his back. Looking up Leo saw Kendrix too had demorphed and was being subdooed.

* * *


End file.
